When they all meet
by true-haruhism
Summary: Put Ren, Sho, Beagle, Kyoko and Amamiya-san, what can you get!


_**Thene 1: Fate always play a fool of you and me...**_

In the darkness  
I walk aimlessly.  
I met you  
but you never had a clue  
that i love you..

i miss you  
i want you  
i know it's true

give me the chance  
just another glance  
you stole my soul  
And you make me whole.

'Cut!'

Sho stopped singing almost immediately. That was for his upcoming PV [SOUL]. His beautiful voice flowed together with the beautiful hair glistened in the harsh lights of the studio. The cameras were all watching him. At least just a moment ago. He had found success in his career, only with a few bothersome obstacles. Ren and Kyoko. It did matter to him. Everything that had to do with her. Everything.

"Good job, minna! Rei and Machi, please stay back to help me do the finishing touches. The rest, please take a break. Sho, move on to your next location." the director said.

"Yes. Arigato." sho replied.

"Sho. Let's go. We'll be late." Shoko slide beside Sho and whispered in his ears.

"Haai hai. What's our next location anyway?"

'It's the Japan Hottest Stars Tennis Competition."

'Wait. That doesn't ring a bell. WHEN did I agreed to doing that?"

'Sho. You forgot. And it was just last week when you accepted it."

"Whatever."

Damn! Sports not my best thing. And tennis! Tennis! I so remembered losing to Naoki and Gin when we played tennis in high school! My cool image! I thought that stupid competiton was on that damn billionaire singer variety show!

A colourful combination of four letters word spewed out. At least, in his mind. "Fine. Wake me up when we reach there. I'll sleep right here in this damn car" Sho said.

"Sho! Watch your language!"

Sho missed it. He completely missed Shoko warning. Because, in 3 seconds, he was already dozing off. That boy.

30 minutes passed. Peacefully. Before..

"AHHHHHHHHH." a piercing scream came out. From Sho's mouth. Shoko jumped in the driver's seat. "Sho, what is it?"

"No-nothing. Just a bad dream. Just Drive."

Shoko looked at him. Is he really fine?

"I'm FINE! Just-t drive!'

In actuality, that wasn't just fine. It was a bad dream. No, it was a nightmare. Even it's day-time. Sho saw. An impending disaster for that damn competition. But could he say no? That will take a toll on his cool image. He tried to shrug it off, but to no avail. "We are here." came Shoko's voice.

Here? It was a massive 6 tennis courts packed into one large sports centre. Thousands commoners were already present. And screaming their heads off. Sho realised a few other stars were also present and moving into the back-stage room. "Sho, listen. Change into this sportwear inside the back-stage room toilet. Then a few make-up artists will lead you to your table and help you with your make-up. Go first. I'll see you later after you've changed." Shoko said.

'Shoko. Do you know who are the other stars present?"

Shoko laughed. "Why are you asking me this? You should ask the producer of this show. The stars are a secret to the masses. For now." she winked.

Sho sighed."Is that so?" he thought. He went in to change, and when he came out of the changing room, there he saw the devil. Ren Tsuraga.

Ren turned around. His well-defined body stood out in his black sportswear. Yashiro who was standing beside Ren gaped.. And Sho was jealous. Big TIME. But more than jealousy, there was shock. Not just in his eyes, but in the eyes of Ren. "What, the hell are you doing here?" Sho voice echoed in the back-stage room.

"Oh? I see. So you were one of the choosen celebrity. Hello."

This is bad. The two will meet and when they do, it will spell trouble.

"What the hell! You.. are in this game?!'

Sho thought: "Damn damn. But on second thoughts, I can embarass him on this very stage...! "

"Yes, we might be competing so good luck." Ren said ever-so casually.

_**Theme 2: The two meet again **_

"Ohaiyo minna-san! Today, we have special secret celebrities to join us at Japan Hottest Stars Tennis Competition. We have Sho from the PV [Prisoner], Reino from Vie Ghoul and--

"OMG?! Reino! Sho! Reino! Sho! Reino! Sho! " the crowd screamed.

" haha. That's a very nice response, but let me finiish! We also have Amamiya-san, Kyoko-san and Ren Tsuraga from Dark Moon Cast! "

The crowd erupted into fits of frenzy.

Kyoko? And Beagle? Even that guy (ren) is there. What the hell is going on! How can my luck be so damn bad! Sho thought, as he walked into the big stage and saw her face. Kyoko's eyes narrowed at him and he could so see the demons behind her back. After all, he is the one who have come into contact with the demons the most and gradually got used to it's menace. But the shock. The shock at seeing the 3 of them at the same stage got him hypervilating.

And he was not the only one who was incensed by the presence of the hated ones. Kyoko's face hardened into stone. Reino smirked. Even Ren looked slightly overwhelmed at Beagle's presence. Yashiro looked like he wanted to go to the toilet to barf again. Shocked, anger. Emotions were rampant in these area of dread.

" WELL," bellowed the person holding the mic

"Now, we'll have draw your lots to make a decision of the 2v2 match. And so..."

There was a deathly silence. All that was heard was the sound of rustling paper in the brown box the staff of the show was holding.

"And so we have, Sho and Amamiya-san! And..."

"Reino and Kyoko! So Ren will be in the 2nd match, the single battle! Will the 2 pairs come into the stage for the match!"

Ren glanced at Reino and Kyoko from the celebrity seat at the corner away from the crowd. A weird feeling came out. Like wanting Mogami to stay away from Reino. And wishing he was the one playing together in the same court as Mogami.

_**Theme 3: Can this combination work?! **_

Kyoko looked at her partner standing next to her in the court. And an overwhelming sense of dread came over her. My prey is just there, Damn shotaro is just there for me to kill him through this match by defeating him and crushing his damn pride! It's a chance given to me by the heavens. But, this damn denizen from hell is my predator who might just EWW eat live humans for filling up his stomach! EEEEE. Kyoko shivered. But she's gonna do this. She have to.

"Kyoko. Let's work together well." Reino chuckled.

"You..! You used your demonic powers to make me in the same team as you for me to suffered right! You damn beagle! I'm warning you! I must win this match so you best not do anything!"

And that's another off-the mark response she's sprouted. Heh heh. Let me play along..

"Let's make a deal then. I shall use my er-hmm, powers to predict that guy's move and win. But in return, I want you to grant my wish."

"Shaddap! I don't need you of all things to do anything!"

"Oh? Fine then."

Hmm. Let' s see how long can she last.


End file.
